chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (universe)
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers Sonic the Hedgehog is a video game franchise created and produced by Sega. The franchise centers on a series of speed-based platform games. The protagonist of the series is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog named Sonic, whose peaceful life is often interrupted by the series' main antagonist, Doctor Eggman. Typically, Sonic—usually along with some of his friends, such as Tails, Amy, and Knuckles—must stop Eggman and foil any plans of world domination. The first game in the series, released in 1991, was conceived by Sega's Sonic Team division after Sega requested a mascot character. The title was a success, it spawned many sequels, and it transformed Sega into a leading video game company during the 16-bit era in the early to mid-1990s. While the first games in the series were side-scrolling platform games, later games expanded the series into various other genre and sub-series, such as Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and the Sonic Boom series. By 2016, the series had sold over 80 million physical copies of games, and over 350 million units when combining packaged game software with mobile phone downloads. Outside of video games, the franchise has also been spun out into other media, including cartoons, anime, and a long-running comic book series, recognized as the longest running based on a video game by Guinness World Records. In Chronicles of Illusion Characters and groups ' Sonic..png|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog Super Sonic.png|Super Sonic|link=Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic Tails artwork.png|Miles "Tails" Prower|link=Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles..png|Knuckles the Echidna|link=Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose artwork 2.png|Amy Rose|link=Amy Rose Dr. Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman|link=Dr. Eggman Metal Sonic.png|Metal Sonic|link=Metal Sonic Shadowthehedgehog.png|Shadow the Hedgehog|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Cream and Cheese Artwork 2.png|Cream the Rabbit & Cheese the Chao|link=Cream the Rabbit & Cheese the Chao Chaotix.png|Chaotix|link=Chaotix Vector the Crocodile artwork.png|Vector the Crocodile|link=Chaotix/Vector the Crocodile Espio.png|Espio the Chameleon|link=Chaotix/Espio the Chameleon Charmy Bee artwork.png|Charmy Bee|link=Chaotix/Charmy Bee Blaze Artwork 1 (no fire).png|Blaze the Cat|link=Blaze the Cat Moto bug.png|Moto Bug|link=Moto Bug Buzz bomber.png|Buzz Bomber|link=Buzz Bomber Crabmeat Spritework.png|Crabmeat|link=Crabmeat Slicer.png|Slicer|link=Slicer Rhinobot Spritework.png|RhinoBot|link=RhinoBot Eggrobo.png|Eggrobo|link=Eggrobo Egg Pawn.png|Egg Pawn|link=Egg Pawn Scratch and Grounder Artwork.png|Scratch & Grounder|link=Scratch & Grounder Animal Friends (Sonic).png|Animal Friends|link=Animal Friends (Sonic) ' Locations ' Green Hill Zone.png|link=Green Hill Zone|Green Hill Zone Emerald hill zone 2.png|link=Emerald Hill Zone|Emerald Hill Zone Angelisland.png|link=Angel Island|Angel Island StationSquare.png|link=Station Square|Station Square Emeraldcoast.png|link=Emerald Coast|Emerald Coast City Escape 2.png|link=City Escape|City Escape Radical Highway.png|link=Radical Highway|Radical Highway Wave ocean.png|link=Wave Ocean|Wave Ocean Crisis city.png|link=Crisis City|Crisis City ' Objects, weapons and vehicles ' Ring.png|Ring|link=Ring (Sonic) ChaosEmeralds.png|Chaos Emeralds|link=Chaos Emeralds Eggmobile.png|Egg Mobile|link=Egg Mobile Master emerald.png|Master Emerald|link=Master Emerald Piko Piko Hammer.png|Piko Piko Hammer|link=Piko Piko Hammer ' Music *"Green Hill Zone (Remix)" - Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) *"Labyrinth Zone (Rock Remix)" - Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) *"Emerald Hill Zone" - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *"[[Angel Island Zone (Brawl Remix)|Angel Island Zone (Brawl Remix)]]" - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *"E.G.G.M.A.N." - Sonic Adventure 2 *"[[Neo Green Hill Zone - Act 1 (Generations Remix)|Neo Green Hill Zone - Act 1 (Generations Remix)]]" - Sonic Advance *"Boss: VS. Team Battle" - Sonic Heroes *"White Acropolis ~Snowy Peak~" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Theme of Dr. Eggman" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Running through the Plains" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Can it be True?" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Tension... Silver vs. Shadow" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"He's the Iblis Trigger!" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Mephiles' Smile / Elise's Tears" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Yacker's Plea" - Sonic Colors *"Robot's Lost & Found" - Sonic Colors *"I Am... All of Me" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"Evil Ending / Eclipse Cannon" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"Egg Control Room / Shadow Android" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"Eggman Again!" - Sonic Riders *"Opening Demo" - Sonic Mega Collection *"Extras / Options (Remix)" - Sonic Mega Collection *"Look-a-Like" - Sonic the Hedgehog (OVA) *"Sonic's Fight" - Sonic X *"A White Flower on top of the Hill" - Sonic X *"Theme of the Chaotix" - Sonic X Trivia *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' is the first video game series to be added to Chronicles of Illusion. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' is Chronicles of Illusion's only main SEGA representation. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' currently has the most content in Chronicles of Illusion. *In one of the secret illustrations of Sonic the Hedgehog CD, there is a bizarre tribute to ''Batman''. *The late Michael Jackson worked on music for Sonic the Hedgehog 3, but was left uncredited due to being unhappy with the sound quality. *In 2012, Sonic and Dr. Eggman made cameos in the Disney film ''Wreck-It Ralph'', alongside Bowser, Pac-Man, and ''Street Fighter'' characters. *In 2016, members of IGN stated via video that the Sonic series "was never good." This has angered Sonic fans all over the internet. Want to know more about the Sonic the Hedgehog series? Visit the websites below. *Sonic News Network *Sonic the Hedgehog.com *Sonic Channel (Japanese)